This invention pertains to door latches and, more particularly, to an inexpensive, ultra thin, plastic injection molded door latch for a portable personal computer housing.
Computer housings typically include openings or recesses into which connectors or switches are located. For aesthetic reasons, as well as for environmental reasons, it is often desirable to cover these openings or recesses with a door that includes a latch mechanism to retain the door in the closed position.
In portable computer housings, it is desirable that this door and latch assembly be light weight, extremely thin and inexpensive to manufacture. To reduce the cost of manufacture, it is preferable that the assembly be entirely manufactured by plastic injection molding, and that the parts be moldable with, either single-action molds, or, worst case, minimal inserts in the molds. Accordingly, the invention described below is a door latch assembly that is light weight, low cost, ultra thin, and inexpensive to manufacture.